Praying For Help- In Need Of A Hero
by MarcelineXMarshallLee582
Summary: Calhoun opened her eyes, a heavy pounding in her head. " Great... Head-ache... " She muttered, she glanced around with the slightest bit of uneasiness. At least for now, she went to set a hand upon her head, but found herself unable to. She was still tied up, sitting in the corner, well more like she was tossed there. In a small, dark cement room. ( AU,fic )
1. The Day It All Went Wrong

**~ Okay! I'm pretty excited to write this, little AU WiR Fanfic, anyhow this is gonna be a Hero's Cuties fic, shoulda said that first, but I'm not that good with the openings here. Forgive that, anyhow! Enjoy and please R & R. ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WiR, and if I did that would be just awesome.**

**A small note: This will be rated T, for violence, use of fowl language and sex like acts. Blood and gore, as well as torturing . ( Sorry, my brains had this... Horrible idea rolling around in it, for the longest while.**

Three weeks earlier~ Calhoun, was sitting at a picnic table. At some local park, beer in hand, friendly people around. Enough to make her sick to the stomach, but she hated to say she didn't mind the three people she was at this park with. Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. He was called Wreck-It because of his nature to break more things, then to fix, if she should say so. He's a big goofy, goof ball none-the-less and he knows it to. Then, there's Vanellope Von Schweetz, the adorable little 9yr old, who loves to get under everybody's skin, and has the dream to become a professional racer. She's also a major prankster, Calhoun believes she learned it all from Ralph. Then... Oh then... There's Fix-It... Fix-It Felix, if she'd have a Vulnerability to anyone, it'd probably be Felix. He had the ability to make her blush, something fierce, and she knew it to. Made her sicker, then a sea sick dog. Calhoun realized, she'd been putting so much into her thoughts, that she hadn't realized Felix was squeaking for help. " Calhoun- Uhh- Miss Calhoun, can ya please help me, get that there squirrel, off of Ralph's hand? It won't let go... " Ga, he said it with such innocence... Those big blue eyes of his, aww! Horse manure, I ain't got time to go ga-ga eyed over someone. Especially not with, bozo over there running around with a squirrel on his hands._ And another thing... How did he end up... With a squirrel on his hands? _This thought, scared the living day lights out of Calhoun. " Wreck-It! Top and center, stop running around like a frightened eight year old, and act like a man! " Ralph tensed up at the sternness over her voice, and scurried over without a bit of hesitation.

" .You' . " She ordered directly, as he then held out his hand to her. She grabbed hold of the squirrels scruff, and eased it off of his hand, setting it on the ground, actually very gently. Which surprised Felix, and Ralph as well as Vanellope I believe. " There, now don't be such a pussy-willow, and go clean up that bite. That's an order. " Calhoun's bangs fell back over her eyes, as she turned her head to find herself face to face with Fix-It. " Short-stuff, why so surprised? I've the capability of being kind, when needed. " She glanced down at his gloved hands to see, him wringing his hat as he always does when he's nervous. " I-It's nothing- Ma'am, I promise... I was maybe- Perhaps wondering if- You'd like to- " As he continued to babble nonsense without getting to the point, she gave him a hardening look, as she said. " Felix, get to the point. " ' _Ouch, that hurt a bit... I might have just stomped out every bit of pride, this tiny man held. '_ She thought, as Felix's looked a tiny bit, reluctant to go on, but surprisingly he did. " I was wondering, if you'd like to go out- On a date with me in a few weeks, on Saturday. " It all came out in such a fast blur, she almost didn't catch it.

" Well, Fix-It... " She muttered, as she took a big swig of her beer. " I don't see, why not. " With stress at her work, she could use a break, Calhoun was actually in an okay mood today, Felix could tell by the way she played with Vanellope earlier that day, and joked around with Ralph. Felix smiled, as he gave a curt dip of the head, and placed his hat back on, big blue eyes shining. " You, won't regret a thing Ma'am! " She chugged down the last bit of her beer, and slammed the bottle down on the table, so hard that it made a loud noise. Scaring the living, being out of Felix, who held a hand at his chest. " Please, call me Tamora- I've never mentioned my real name to anyone, and I intend to keep it, between us. Or things'll get ugly. " Though Calhoun had a teasing tone, Felix was scared it was easy to see, it on his sweet little face.

" Tamora- I like it, I thank you. For sharing this with me Ma- Tammy, you won't have to worry, you're secret's safe with me. " Calhoun went wide eyed, as she stared at that little handyman... _Never... In her life... Had someone ever called her Tammy... _Though, she kind of liked the thought of a pet name, she kept it to herself.

SGT. Tamora Jean Calhoun, was sitting alone in her apartment. She had nothing to do in particular, besides she'd actually been fired from her last crummy job, for the use of fowl language around children, guess if you're an ex-military marine. It's hard to break old habits, with her head craned slightly to the side she stared at the television set, though it wasn't on. She didn't have much of a liking for the stuff anyways, it rots you're brain to the very center. There was a knock on her door, and with a reluctant sigh she heaved herself off the couch, stretching her arms, she made her way to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw an old friend of hers. ( _Ex- boyfriend, to be exact. _) She placed a hand on her hip, with a low grumble and a scowl, hard enough to curdle dairy. " State you're business, soldier. " Said in her, stern voice, as she waited with her only bit of Patience wearing thin.

When he didn't answer, she quirked her brow up at him, as if he could see, and stepped back unlocking the door, and whipping it open, her choppy bangs falling over her blue eyes. " Brad... I demand you give me and answer, before I make you give me one. " This made Brad smirk, and Calhoun had wished she'd said otherwise, because she wasn't prepared for the wild and terrible ride she was about to be put through. Before Calhoun knew it, she was pinned down, spitting out curse words, as she fought with the restraints that she was now held in. " DAMMIT! LET ME GO! " Brad shook his pointer finger at her, with a sly grin, as he pulled out a choker. " Any last words, before I take you away, no one's gonna hear anyways. I have been watching, and made sure to get everyone's time and dates of when they leave for work. And return home. " Calhoun had to think quick on this, and no matter how much she'd beat herself up, for begging and pleading and calling for help. She knew exact-ally who to call out for, Felix! The handyman in the apartment across from hers, he's always home! And always willing to do, anything for her... The poor sap, she felt guilty down to her very core, going to get Felix involved in something like this.

But, before she knew it, and even Brad. She shouted out his name. " FIX-IT! " With that Brad scooped her up, and was out of the apartment complex, as fast as he'd gotten there. _Boy, did Felix fly out of his apartment! _ Nerves on there very end, as he looked around quickly. Shouting out her first name, with as much worry as a five year old, who'd lost his mother in the grocery store. " Tamora! Where are you? " He snapped his fingers down in front of him, in a slashing motion. Oh, he knew it was no use... But something was up, Tamora had shouted his name. And she must have had a reason, why he did the first thing that came to mind. Which was racing as fast as his little legs could carry him, down the hallway of his apartment building and to Ralph's, room on the fifth floor. " Hold, on Tammy- I'm coming to find you! I-I promise you that! " He continued to repete to himself, up until her reached Ralph's door, tapping on it. Five times to be exact. " Ralph! Please, open up! It's urgent, and it's Felix! "

Heavy feet, shuffled to the door. And Felix could hear the locks churning, and the door knob clambering as Ralph pulled it open, and poked his head out. " Felix... ? What're you doin' here? It's- " Felix cut him off, holding up his hands, to a very tired looking Ralph, with the most urgent look in his eyes. " Ralph, I'm sorry to bother you! But, I need you're help, Calhoun's been kidnapped! Well- Woman napped! It, doesn't matter, the fact is that she is gone... And-and- We need to find her. " Felix's heart was racing, a mile a minute as well as every word he spoke.

Ralph's head was spinning just trying, to keep up with the smaller mans words. " Whoa- Hold on Felix, I can't understand a word you said, just come inside, and take a seat. And, maybe... Calmly try to explain it? " Felix's face dropped_... Calmly? But... How does he expects me to be... Calm? _Felix nodded his head, stepping in as Ralph moved a side. And once they were seated at Ralph's kitchen table, Felix explained everything that happened. Not minding that he had to explain it, a third time when Vanellope came. Though it bothered him, the slightest bit. But, he was so kind he wouldn't complain, just nod and try to keep a fake smile on. Felix rested his head, in the palms of both his gloved hands, deep in thought. But he quickly jolted, upright when Vanellope slammed her tiny fist on the coffee table. " Gentlemen, I've an idea to discuss with you two. So, I demand you sit tight, and drink in every detail. " Felix and Ralph exchanged uneasy glances, but nodded to the little 9yr old, hoping she knew what she was doing. So, as Vanellope explained her plan, with Ralph and Felix listening like a student to a well taught teacher, off in some far off land.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Calhoun opened her eyes, a heavy pounding in her head. " Great... Head-ache... " She muttered, she glanced around with the slightest bit of uneasiness. At least for now, she went to set a hand upon her head, but found herself unable to. She was still tied up, sitting in the corner, well more like she was tossed there. In a small, dark cement room. Shackles hung from every area on the ceiling, as well chains. " What the? What in the hell, is this place? ... " Tamora quickly jerked her head up, and looked over at the other end of the room, there was a small light. Hanging above the white door, that looked like one from a butchers shop. To hear laughter, coming from behind that door, Calhoun forced herself into a sitting position with a grunt. Clenching and un-clenching her fist, as much as she could. She winced, because her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw most likely on the trip. To this death trap. **_** Who? ... Who kidnapped me... Again? ... **_** She thought to herself, as her mind finally caught up with the rest of her. Eyes rearing like a wild fire, she sneered in the direction of the door. " Brad... Why did you do this? " She muttered, lowly as he pulled the open, walking up to her with a smirk. Placing his rough hands, on her soft cheek, she narrowed her eyes in disgust. " Hands off! We broke it off Brad, now answer me! Why did you do this?! " Though her voice held some venom, it wasn't as threatening as she thought it sounded. **

**Brad ignored her little comment, as he ran a hand through her blonde hair. " How's you're head? You took quite a bump to it, finally got the bleeding to stop an hour ago... " He was whispering in her ear, as he slowly stroked her hair. Her and Brad were broken up... For ages now... She liked Felix... No! she **_**loved**_** Felix! And she wasn't gonna stand by, and let him do this. But... What could she do, all tied up? With her head lowered she whispered... " **_**Absolutely... Nothing... "**_** And at this point... She felt helpless... She hated feeling helpless, she was an Ex-Marine! **

**Brad pulled his face away from her ear, and looked at her with a longing gaze. " I love you- " He said.**

**" I hate you."**

**" No, you don't. You love me, you're just playing games. We're still lovers. "**

**Calhoun shook her head, in disagreement, she wasn't playing these fucking games. " No, we're not. " **

**It went on like this, for five more minutes, and Brad was finally curling and un-curling his hand into a fist. Finally, having enough of her bitter words, he kept his fist clenched up, and he hit her. Square on the jaw. With a loud 'Pop'. **

**" Don't you ever disagree with me! You hear me? Or I'll hit you even harder next time! " And with that Brad stalked out of the room, slamming those doors shut.**

**Tamora curled her fingers up into a fist, as well as she could being tied up. Her jaw hurt, and was now throbbing as bad as her head was, and what was that... Tears actually threatening her eyes? No! Stay strong... You're not a wimp, only wimps cry... She thought over and over to herself. The hatred of Brad, fueling the deepest, darkest... Coldest section of her heart... **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**~ Whoa- What?! Totally a way, to short chapter! But, I hope it was good. And what will happen with Calhoun? Will Felix and the others get a lead on where she is, and who was her capture? And what does Brad want with her? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Please review, and in any way, please tell me how I can improve my writing skills, because I believe that it sucks. I've seen so many better writers then me, out there. But, hey! Can't beat it, until you've tried it! ~ **


	2. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**~ Heyo! This is the second chapter to, my Hero's Cuties AU fanfic. Please R & R and review as well. :) Hope I don't let anyone down, please enjoy. :) ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's note: This fic, has adult themes, blood and gore, and torturing. So, it is rated T.**

**Chapter two: Blood, sweat and tears.**

**It was three days later, and Tamora hadn't seen the slightest bit of Brad. Thankfully, though any bit of glee she had, was stomped out. Like a wild fire, in the Great Smokey Mountains. As she heard that door swing open, and the sound of heavy combat boots. **

" **So, _Tamora_. Are you finally ready, to cooperate? " He said, with a heavily serious tone.**

**Calhoun was reluctant to speak, but she didn't want to be punched on the jaw again, so she spoke. Quite softly. " N- Yes, I am... " **

**Brad, strained his ears to hear her, he stepped closer. Leaning forward, as he said. " What was that? Didn't hear ya, speak up. " **

**Calhoun sneered, with disgust. As she spoke the same words, louder. " I said, yes I am, are you hard of hearing? " **

**Brad had a cross, look on his face. As he moved his face right in front of hers. " No, you know damn well. That I'm not, and if you don't keep a good attitude. You'll pay, a well price for it later on tonight. " **

**Calhoun, swallowed the lump of nervousness, in her throat and chose to keep her choice of words, to a minimum and not listening to him. He never stayed for to long, or so she'd come to find out. In little to four minutes later, he growled from not getting anymore responses. Kicked Tamora hard in the gut, and walked away. Leaving her cringing in agony, as she mummers over and over to herself. " _ It's all just a dream... It's all just a dream... " _ Calhoun closed her eyes tight, and it wasn't long before sleep came to claim her... And even in her dreams she was in a hell she couldn't escape. **

**As her thoughts and dreams continued to bounce around in her mind. She was awoken in a cold sweat, as she opened her eyes and found that she was now in a different room. It was bigger then the other room, but now... Instead of the simple lighter weight chains, her wrists were decorated by heavy iron chains. In the room, was a small metal table. That of in a old mental hospital, covered by a thin, flimsy sheet. It soon came to Calhoun's realization, that her back was pressed up against the wall, and her arms were chained above her head. On two metal platforms. " Wh-what the... Where am I now? This is just like a scene, out of that one horror movie... What was it called... ? Oh yeah... Saw... " She said, as squinted her eyes, to try and see what was on the small table, beside the Doctor's table. **

**Tamora looked down, whenever the door pushed open, and a bright light shown through, heavy footsteps then heard. Walking in the direction, of where she was placed... Damn... It was Brad... And he'd brought company.**

Felix, paced around nervously. It had been over twenty- four hours, and Ralph had insisted that they stopped looking for the night, and got some food and rest. " How... How can I rest, when the-the woman I love... Has been kidnapped! " Felix was quick, to lower his voice, as of they had stopped at a Hotel for the night, and the neighbors didn't like his sudden, outburst. " S-so sorry, Madame... " Felix said, apologetically as he took a seat at the small rounded, wooden table. Setting his hands on his face, and sighing deeply... What was he to do? Could he perhaps leave Ralph and Vanellope behind and go face Calhoun's captor, and save her. By himself? Why the small, handy man wasn't one for, abstract ideas... But this one, seemed like it would work.

Hopping to his feet, Felix runs to the small dresser, by the second bed. And pulls out the drawer, careful not to wake Ralph or Vanellope. Pulling out a pad of paper, and a pencil, returning to the table, and jotting down a letter, for Ralph. Leaving that there, Felix jumped back up, and gathered his things. Unlocking the door, and taking his leave... His love was in trouble, and he wasn't going to waste a single second, or even nanosecond, to continue the search. Closing the door behind him, he started out, to explore every nook, cranny and cavern and or building around.

A few hours later, Ralph awoke out of a very, deep sleep. To find, Fix-It missing and a note on the table, that read. ' Dear, Ralph and Vanellope. I thank you so, very much for accompanying me, as long as you have, but now. I must set out on my own, I can't stop the search. Not when, her entire life could be on the line, I'll return soon- With Calhoun.

Signed, Felix. '

Ralph was astonished, now why would Felix go and do that? He's much smaller then you're average man, well. Not to small, but you get the point. " Felix, you dummy! You're gonna get yourself killed, I promised Calhoun I'd keep a watch over you. " Ralph hurriedly woke up Vanellope, who groaned in protest but, sat up and got her things together. " Alright,m let's get goin' " She said, as she grabbed onto Ralph's hand, and pulled him out the door.

**Tamora clentched her fist closed, tight. She couldn't scream... She couldn't squirm... She had to endure, the very torture, she was being put through. Sharp scalpels, pulled down the length of her thin legs, blood dripping down onto thr table. With a pitter-pat, a pair of pleading blue eyes, looking up at her captor... Blood runs down her cheek, as another scalpel is harshly dragged across her face, not enough to kill. But enough... To leave terrible scars, The man known as Dr.X is grinning widely, as he's the one doing all the damage. Brad, just grins, so evilly down at his Ex-girlfriend, mouthing the words ' I love you... ' Writhing, in silent agony, she pleads... Her eyes telling, the story of her pain... The pain she went through, throughout her entire life... All for it to come returning back to her. Brad, leans down and plants a kiss on her lips... Tears fall down her cheeks, mixing with the crimson red liquid... Making a tiny river. **

**As the flash backs, rush throughout her mind, she's unchained, and pulled to her shaky feet. Roughly, by Brad. Dr.X gathers his scalpels, and all of his 'tools'... Pushing out the cart, he closes the door behind him... With a rough slam, Calhoun's knee's buckle under her weight, and she falls to the ground, on her side. The air being knocked out of her, the choker removed from her mouth, as she coughs and sputters. " Why... W-why are you doing this to me... D-dammit Brad! J-just let me go! " Brad was happy to hear her cries... Her pleading to let go... It was satisfaction, to see her... In the state she was in now... Vulnerable, weak.. Unable to do anything at all... Brad took this, as his chance. He began to strip down, from his old battle clothing, until he was in nothing, but his blue boxers. Calhoun stared, wide-eyed and shaky at the man... She was never a cowered, dammit! Why... Why couldn't she stand up for herself? " Don't... " Was the last thing she spoke, so softly. Before Brad, had stripped her of her bra and panties, and was forcefully... Pushed into things, she didn't want to do. **

**~~ Well, sorry about the cliffhanger there. But, my mind suddenly went blank, please tell me, If this is to OOC, cos I totally don't want it to be, I'm just finally getting' my writing groove back, hope you like this chapter... No matter how, pain staking it is. Now please, stay sweet!~~ **


End file.
